Compared with the H.264 video protocol, encoding complexity according to the latest H.265 video protocol is increased by 8 to 10 times, which causes a linear increase of power consumption of an H.265 encoder.
In the prior art, clock gating is used to resolve a problem that the H.265 encoder has relatively high power consumption. The clock gating specifically falls into two types: frame-level clock gating and module-level clock gating. The frame-level clock gating means that in an encoding process of an encoder, all internal clocks inside the encoder are enabled, all the clocks include a register configuration clock, and other clocks except the register configuration clock in all the clocks are disabled after encoding ends, so as to reduce power consumption. The module-level clock gating means that when a submodule inside an encoder encodes a macroblock in a frame of picture, an internal clock is enabled; when the submodule completes encoding the macroblock, the internal clock is disabled; and the internal clock is not enabled again until the submodule starts to encode a next macroblock.
The clock gating can reduce power consumption only at an encoding interval of the encoder, and if the encoder performs encoding in a full-speed operating mode, the encoding interval of the encoder is relatively small. Therefore, limited power consumption is reduced by using the clock gating.